Naughty
by MissLinBeifong
Summary: I will be posting many smutfic one-shots with Lin in them :-). Leave a review or DM me if you have a request. SMUT, NSFW, LEMON, whatever you want to call it! It'll be hot and steamy. ;-).
1. Chapter 1: Master Tenzin

**so i just crawled back in my hole of perversity and wrote this.**

 **Enjoy. ;-)**

 **.**

 **Accepting request. But only:**

 **Linzin. (LinxTenzin)**

 **Linumi. (LinxBumi)**

 **Sailin. (SaikhanxLin)**

 **Sulin. (SuxLin) (i'm trash...)**

 **Bulinzin. (BumixLinxTenzin) (i'm supah trassshh...)**

 **Maybe a few more but can't come up with them now :-).**

 **Leave a review. Or PM me :-).**

* * *

 _~Tenzin is in charge._

* * *

Lin gasped loudly as she got pushed against the bed. He climbed on top of her. He pinned her hands down when she tried to wrap them around his neck.

His face buried in her neck as he bit her. Lin moaned. "You've never been like this before" she said under her breath. "But i like it..."

Tenzin smirked. "I'm in charge now" he then turned serious. "Stand up" he said as he got off of her. "Why?" Lin raised a brow. Tenzin's hand went from her thigh to her ass, giving it s squeez. He then slapped it making Lin gasp loudly.

"No talking back! Stand up" He repeated. Lin nodded as she stood up. She bit her lip. She couldn't help it and admit that she like this.

Tenzin went to sit on the edge of the bed. He crossed his arms. "Remove your clothes" Lin's eyes widened. Soon she got to work

Slowly removing her shirt and pants. She was left in a matching set red lingerie. She looked shyly at him. He smirked when he saw her blush.

"Everything"

Lin's hands dissapear behind her back and unclasped her bra. She slid off the straps and let the bra fall on the floor. She tugged at her panties, slowly pulling it down. Tenzin followed EVERY movement she made.

Her cheeks flushed. "Come closer" he said. Slowly steps she made as she finally reached him. He made her stand between his legs. His hands rubbed her sides.

In a reflex he trew her on the bed. Her pushed open her legs. He first rubbed her innerthighs. He teasily made his way to her wet folds. She bit her lip.

He gave it a slow lick. Lin moaned. "Tenzin~"

Tenzin pulled back. A hard slap on her left ass cheek making Lin shriek for a second. "It's Master Tenzin"

"S-sorry Master Tenzin"

"Good girl" his tongue made contact with her wet folds. He spread her lips open as he licked the inside. Lin moaned. Slowly he he licked his way up until it reached her nub.

He took her clit in his mouth, sucking it hardly. Lin gripped the sheets. He flicked his tongue around her clit.

A hand moved to her ass making its way to her sides and to her breast. He took her nipple in his fingers as he played with it.

First gently but then hardly squeezing it. Lin first hissed in pain but soon started to moan. "Master~" she purred. This made Tenzin stop and pull back.

He first caressed her ass. He then gave it a hard slap. Lin arched her back as she gasped again. "No talking unless i ask you to"

Lin nodded her head furiously. Tenzin smirked and went back to what he was doing. Flicking his tongue around her clit as Lin did her best to be quiet. Still a moan escaped her mouth.

And again she felt a hand giving her ass a slap. Tenzin pulled back as his fingers continued to pleasure her. Moving them quickly against her.

Lin looked like she was close. "Ask" was all he said. Lin couldn't think clearly with this amount of pleasure. "Ask!" he said again. With his other hand slapping her ass again.

"Please... C-can i come" she could barely wisper. "I can't hear you" he started to slow down. "Ah! Please can i come!" she shouted not wanting him to stop.

He continued a few more strokes but then stopped. He smirked when he saw Lin squirming. "Why did- you...stop" she breathed out.

"You didn't deserve it to come yet" he climbled on top of her. His face buried in her neck as he bit her, leaving marks.

Tenzin then took off his clothes. He grabbed his member and rubbed the tip against her clit. Lin screamed in pleasure.

With his other hand he slapped her ass cheek again. From all the slapping, her ass her a pink tint. "I told you to be quiet"

Lin bit her lip as she closed her eyes tightly. Trying to let the moans in her mouth. He slowly slid inside her just to tease her. His full length was finally inside her. He stayed like this for a moment because he just loved it to see Lin so desperate for his touch.

He picked up pace. He hovered over her. His hands cupped her breast. His head dipped down as he took her nipple in his mouth, slightly sucking it. Lin arched her back.

He moved to her other nipple, circling his tongue around it. Lin tried to stay quiet, but still, a moan escaped her mouth.

He pulled back. His hand making it's way to her ass. Not one but two slaps. "M-master..." she wispered.

He slammed in and out her. The sound of flesh slapping together. His mouth came in contact with her neck. Kissing it slightly and then bite it. His hand got around her throat. Slightly to not choke her.

Her hands rested on his shoulder, holding it tightly. Lin's legs shaked as she took a sharp breath. Tenzin wispered in her ear. "I know...Come..."

His hand got away from her throat and went down, in between them. He rubbed her clit roughly and fast. Lin couldn't stay quiet anymore. "Ah! Master! Please i-i" she screamed.

Just a few more strokes and she came hard. With his body, he pinned her down. She was squirming underneath him. He pumped just a few for times and came. His whole length stayed inside her as he breathed heavily.

He pulled out and rolled to lay on in back, taking Lin with him so her was on top of him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "That was amazing..." Lin breathed.

Tenzin smiled and pulled the covers up to warm them both. "Mm. I should be in charge more often"

"Yes please!" Lin said quickly, making Tenzin chuckle. She rested her head in the crook of Tenzin's neck.

The two lovers fell asleep

* * *

 **HII!**

 **Thank for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Phone Call

**So... Another Linzin smut fic. Because i'm trash. I'm accepting request. But only:**

 **Linzin. (LinxTenzin)**

 **Linumi. (LinxBumi)**

 **Sailin. (SaikhanxLin)**

 **Sulin. (SuxLin) (i'm trash...)**

 **Bulinzin. (BumixLinxTenzin) (i'm supah trassshh...)**

 **Maybe a few more but can't come up with them now :-).**

 **Leave a review or PM me. Thank! :-)**

* * *

 _~Tenzin just couldn't behave himself._

* * *

Lin lay back in her bed. Her naked body wrapped in the thin blanket. Tenzin lay next to her, holding her tightly. Both breathing heavily from their earlier making love session.

Suddenly the phone rang. Lin groaned. "Leave it" Tenzin mumbled against her hair. "Mmm...it could be important"

Tenzin removed her blanket. Kissing her neck. "Tenzin..." she softly said. He crawled down. Taking her nipple in her mouth. "Ah Tenzin... I have to pick up"

He kissed his way down, kissing her stomach. "I'm not stopping you" he smirked up and continued with what he was doing.

She sighed. She picked up the reciever. 'stop that!" she mouthed him. "No" Tenzin wispered.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Linny!"_ it was her mom. "Hey, **mom** " she said the last part louder, hoping that Tenzin could behave himself.

He was kissed her legs. His hands rubbed her hips. He tried to open them but Lin held them close tightly. Tenzin looked up at her. She raised a brow.

"Game on then" he said, but soft enough so only she could hear it.

 _"how are you?"_

"i'm fine. Just laying in bed, reading a book"

Tenzin struggled to get her legs open. But he did it in the end. Lin shot him a warning and angry look. All he did was smile.

Tenzin held her tighs tightly so she couldn't close her legs. Lin squirmed. Tenzin dipped his head down and gave her wet folds a lick. Lin bit her lip. "How...about you?"

 _"all fine. Hey, i was wondering. How late do you work?"_ her mom asked her. Toph was already at the station.

"I eh-" she looked at Tenzin who continued eating her out. "I have to be at the station around...midnight. Why?"

She sat a little up. She tried to push his head away. Tenzin just held her hips more tightly. Tenzin flicked his tongue against her clit. She bit back a moan by coughing.

 _"you ok there?"_

"yeah i'm fine. Just feeling a little sick" she coughed again. Tenzin slipped two fingers inside her. "Shit!"

 _"What's wrong!"_

"nothing, nothing. I just saw a spider. You know, evil spirits" she chuckled. Tenzin flicked her clit. Lin's cheeks flustered as she bit back every moan.

She did a last try to move Tenzin away. Of course he'd fight back. 'stop' she mouthed him. Tenzin shook his head.

His fingers went deeply inside her, making her arch her back.

 _"oh ok. But if you're sick you can stay at home"_

"Oh no i'm-" cough, which was actually biting back a moan. "I'm fine".

Tenzin fingers picked up pace. _"mm... ok...but anyway, i called to tell ask you if you could come earlier. Someone is a kinda sick. But it sound like you're sick too..."_

"But i can come! Oh and Su-u!"

 _"what now!?"_

"i ehh...almost felt like throwing up eh...sorry. But i was saying that Su is staying at a friends place"

 _"oh ok. And stay home kid"_

"What, no i can-"

Tenzin sucked on her nub. Tightly she bit her lip.

 _"Lin? Ok you're staying home. You don't sound good. That's a order"_

Lin sighed deeply. "Ok..."

 _"bye kid. And get a good rest!"_

"thanks mom, bye" she hung up. She put down the reciever. "Oh fuck!" she screamed out loud. Tenzin continued to eat her out. His fingers slammed in and out her. His tongue licked her clit constantly.

"You-you're so~ ah! You're unbelievable!" Lin breathed. Tenzin smiled and continued with what he was doing.

It didn't take long and she came, screaming out his name. After taking a few breaths, she finally found her voice again. "I can't belive you just did that" she shook her head.

Tenzin lapped her juices. He pulled back. Giving her wet folds a kiss and hovered over her. "Admit it, you liked it" He smirked down at her. He leaned down and gave her a long kiss.

"So... Su's not here. Your mom is staying at the station. And you have a day off thanks to me. What-" he kissed her neck. "Do you-" he kissed her colarbone. "Want to-" trailing down to her breast. "Do?"

His face was buried in her breast. "Mm... What do you think?" she also smirked.

And like this, they were at it again.


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

**This is for Fulcrum101 :)**

 **Quest: I KNOW. i need more Linzin fics as wel :-(. That's why i decided to write about them. So you'll read a few in here for sure :-)**

 **Omg i suck... Sorry if you guys don't like it...**

 **Sailin! (SaikhanxLin)**

* * *

 _~Lin was angry with Saikhan..._

* * *

They made out roughly, breathing heavily. Quickly working themself out of their clothes. "I hate you..." Lin muttered. "I know..." he said, feeling the guilt crawling inside his body.

She pushed the metalbender down on the bed and straddled him. With her metal cables, she tied his hands to the bedpost.

She leaned down and wispered. "It's time to get my revenge..." Her hands went over his chest, treasily trailing down his stomach. Her nails dugging in his skin.

Why was she angry with Saikhan again? Because he teamed up with Tarrlok. Her own friend teamed up with that asshole!

Her hands met his trobbing erection. Slowly she stroked him. He swallowed thickly. She picked up her pace.

He looked at her, right in the eyes. He breathed heavily. That woman was going to be his death. If she kept teasing like this, he would go crazy.

Her head dipped down. She took the tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. "Spirits..." he breathed. He let out his breath when she kept sucking.

Her head lowered even further, taking his member in her mouth. She went up and downwards with her head, her eyes never leaving him.

Everytime he looked down, he met her gaze. Her sexy gaze that could kill you if she just stared at you. She licked the side of his member with the tip of her tongue.

She took his member deep in her throat until she felt hairs tickling her nose. She stayed like this for a moment and then pulled back, coughing a bit but kept stroking him.

Again, her mouth pleasured his member. It wouldn't take long before he would come. Just a few more strokes and that had done it...

He was so close over the edge.

She stopped.

All contact was gone. He groaned. "Damn it" he muttered. "This is how i felt when you teamed up with Tarrlok" Lin casually said as she crossed her arms.

He couldnt help it and smiled at that comment. "I didn't mean it to be funny, Saikhan" She said seriously.

She placed herself on his member. Slowly she sank down. Saikhan sighed deeply. She pulled herself back up. He groaned. She smirked down.

"What is it, Saikhan? Need me already?" She teased. "Yes" he muttered. She leaned back down. She grabbed his member. Rubbing the tip against her clit. He swallowed thickly.

She leaned down. Taking his full length inside her. She put her hands on his stomach. Her nails dug in his flesh.

She pressed very hard on purpose. Saikhan knew what she was doing. He groaned. It only made Lin smile more. "Whoops"

She then started to move up and down. Riding him hardly. You heard gasps and groaning. Lin shook.

Saikhan saw it. He had to take advantage of this. He tried to wriggle out of the metal cables. Lin didn't notice any if it.

After a while he managed to loosen the grip. With all his power and metalbending, he broke the metal cables in two. Lin was suprised by this. "Wha-"

He flipped them over. His hand around her throat. His other hand pinned her hands down above her head.

His body was pressed against her so she couldn't make a move underneath him.

He slammed in and out of her. The hand around her throat tightened. He leaned in closer to her ear.

"I'm sorry...so sorry. I'm sorry. I really am. Please, Lin..." He kept wispering in her ear. Lin was still taken aback by his actions. She stayed quiet.

He pinned her hands down. His mouth came in contact with her neck. He bit it roughly, making Lin shiver for a moment. He pulled back to see the spot completly red. He did the same on the other side of her neck.

Lin squirmed. He moved to her colarbone. Leaving bitemarks everywhere. He continued to slam in and out of her.

"I joined Tarrlok because i wanted to protect you" he breathed heavily, wispering in her ear. "I got so w-worried...when i heard about what happpened on the probending roof"

He bit her throat, kissing his way back up to her ear. "Please don't hate me"

Saikhan bended a metal cable. It slid against Lin's body. From her hip, up to her stomach. Lin shivered at the coldness.

He continued to slam in and out of her. Lin swallowed thickly. She felt herself getting closer over the edge. She started to breath heavily which Saikhan took as a sign.

His head dipped down again. He bit the same red spot. Lin felt her neck getting sore from all the biting.

When Saikhan pulled back, he noticed he drew blood on Lin's neck. Lin bit her lip tightly. "Ah-"

Saikhan continued with a few more strokes. "Saikhan!" Lin shouted when she reached her peak. He helped her rode out her climax.

He pulled out of her after a moment. He stroked himself a few more times. He groaned when he felt his release. His cum came free on Lin's bare stomach.

Lin was breathing heavily, looking at the ceiling. Saikhan took some paper from Lin's drawer next her bed and carefully cleaned she small wound he made. "Sorry..." He muttered.

Lin closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's fine... It's all fine...". He lay on his side and hugged her. She buried her face in his chest.

They both didn't say anything.

They just held each other.

* * *

 **I need a life. Oh gosh this sucked. Leave a review please! And lemmie know if you have a request.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Helping Sister

**I was in the mood so i finished this! (finally)**

 **Pairing: Sulin (SuxLin)**

* * *

 _~Su is here to help her stressfull sister..._

* * *

"From all the things i can imagine... Is this the least i'd expect" Su crossed her arms, smirking at her older sister.

A flustered Lin who was slightly panting, removed her hand from her shorts immediatly. "S-Su?!" she screamed. "Get out!" She sat up on her bed.

The metalbender looked away, her head in a dark shade of red. "You must be really stressfull..." Su shook her head. "Wh-what are you talking about?! Why are you still just standing there! Get out!" Lin said, lookig very embarressed.

Su didn't listen and walked in Lin's way. She stood by her side, looking down at Lin. "Su!"

She sat down on the edge of the bed. "What if i said...that i could help you" She innocently looked at her older sister, who had widened her eyes.

"Wha-"

Su's hand trailed up on Lin's tigh. "Su?!" Lin looked even more embarressed. Su leaned in dangerously close.

"A-a-are you nuts?! We-we are sisters damn it! Stop!" Lin swatted her hand away. It didn't make Su stop, it even encouraged her more.

Her smirk even widened. She straddled Lin. She lay on top of her, looking down at the flustered metalbender.

"I mean it! Stop it now-Hmpf!" her voice was gone when she felt a pair of lips on her own. Lin was shocked. Not knowing what to do.

Su pulled back to just look at her. She grinned. "So much sexual tension down there. We need to fix that, right?" her hand slipped in Lin's shorts.

Lin's eyes widened when she felt two fingers rubbing her clit. She was still shocked. Is this really happening? My own sister?

"Stop" Su just pressed harder. "I mean it! Stop!" Su started to move circulair ways. Lin put her hand around Su's wrist. Lin bit her lip tightly. Did she really want Su to stop?

Before she knew it, a moan escaped her mouth, making Su smile and look more couragefull. "Did i hear that right? That was a moan, right?" Lin looked away.

Su removed Lin's shorts and top tank. She was left in lingerie. But Su struggled to remove her panties. Lin just couldn't. She covered her face in embarresment. She just couldn't believe that her little sister is going to do this!

Su smirked when she finally managed to remove her panties. She opened her legs. "Mmm...look at that. Wet already?"

"Su-su!" Su just looked, clearly loving this view. "Sto-stop staring so much!" Su stuck a finger inside her. Lin swallowed thickly.

Su leaned down to give her wet folds a kiss. "S-su! We... We shouldn't do this..."

"Mmm... I think it's clear to me that you want this so badly..." Su licked her nub. Lin closed her eyes. So wrong. So fucking wrong...

She leaned her head back on the pillow, letting this all just happen. Su went to work immediatly. Sucking her clit.

Lin let out the breath she held in. "You can do better than that" Su said, her fingers picking up pace. "O-oh~" Lin breathed.

Su smiled. "Yeah, that's what i'm talking about. You should've heard yourself before i interrupted you" Su smirked up.

"Y-you heard?"

"Uh-huh. Every sound of it" she grinned and went back to what she was doing. Her tongue flicked against her clit. Lin's hands clutched the sheets.

She slightly arched her back. The closed her eyes, feeling pleasure all over her hot body.

"Oh!" Lin yelled when she felt herself getting close. She just couldn't help it and gripped Su's hair. "D-don't stop, i'm coming! I'm coming, Su!"

She lost her control. She arched her back highly when she came. Su continued to lap her juices. She gave Lin's sobbing folds a wet kiss and pulled away.

Lin closed her eyes, still panting. "Was i that bad?" Su jokely asked, crossing her arms.

Lin sat up. "T-take of your clothes" She said, slightly looking away. "Mmm...what will you do with me when i take off my clothes"

Lin shook her head. "J-just do it..."

Su leaned in and kissed Lin. Lin didn't push her away. She kissed back. Su slid her tongue inside Lin's mouth. Their tongues flicked.

Su meanwhile removed her clothes. She was completely naked. She straddled Lin's hips. Lin pulled away and took Su's nipple in her mouth.

Su gasped and gripped Lin's hair. Su grinded her hips against Lin's hips. Lin flipped them over so she was on top. She quickly made her way down on Su.

"A-are you ok with this?"

"I did the same for you, didn't i?" Su said, smiling at her shy and embarressed older sister. Lin swallowed thickly.

She leaned down. Her tongue licking Su's clit. Lin used both her thumbs to spread Su's wet folds. Her tongue flicked quickly against Su's clit.

"Ah. Damn, Lin..." Su licked her lips as she looked down, seeing how her older sister was eating her out.

Lin's tongue played with Su's clit. Lin's hand went under Su's legs and rested on Su's stomach.

Su slightly bucked her hips when Lin kept sucking on her clit. Su's hands trailed down and took Lin's hands in her own.

Su's wetness started to leak. "L-Lin-...i-" one hand let go of Lin's hand and gripped Lin's hair. "Oh-yes...please keep going!"

Lin flicked and sucked her clit hardly until she came. "Aah!" Su arched her back. Her hand stroked Lin's hair.

Lin continued to lap Su's juices. Lin was done and looked up. Su pulled her sister up. She locked her legs around her and kissed her hardly. Su tightly wrapped her arms around Lin.

Lin nibbled Su's bottom lip. Su licked Lin's lips. She stuck her tongue inside Lin's mouth. Lin's tongue slid against Su's.

They bit panted and slightly moaned.

They pulled back, both breathing heavily, staring at each others bright green eyes. Lin fell on her side, laying next to Su.

It took a few moments until they both found their voice. "That was nice" Su said. Lin nodded.

Su also went to lay on her side, facing Lin. "Sorry if i made you do this. You're always so stressfull...and you just needed to relax. I just wanted to help. Are you angry?"

Lin smiled and shook her head. "No. It's cool"

That made Su smile. "Really?" Lin nodded again. "I guess i kinda am stressfull. Seriously, Tenzin couldn't even pleasure me like this"

Su chuckled. "So you don't mind...doing this...again?"

"Mmm...don't get too many ideas"

"Too late. Already have them" She smirked. Lin snorted and shook her head. The two moved closer and cuddled.

* * *

 **i am a pervert omg. Please don't judge.**


End file.
